


St. Patrick's Pinch

by Twixen93



Series: Molly Hooper & Sherlock Holmes <3 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Sherlolly - Freeform, St. Patrick's Day, These two dorks, pinches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The custom of pinching those who didn't wear green on St. Patrick's Day was the last thing Molly expected Sherlock to remember. Let alone act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patrick's Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on St. Patrick's Day for a friend and had no time to post it so that's why I'm posting it a day late. It is just a fun little St. Patrick's Day fic of my two favourite dorks. 
> 
> I'm aware that pinching someone who doesn't wear green on St. Patrick's Day may not be a common thing for other countries, but where I'm from, it happens. 
> 
> Enjoy you lovely readers!

* * *

 

Molly eyed Sherlock suspiciously as his eyes raked over her body, clearly searching for something. His lips curled up in a wicked smile. He obviously found what he was looking for or the lack thereof.

 

The realization of what day it was struck her as she noticed his tartan dressing gown. It was St. Patrick's Day and she wasn't wearing a single green item.

 

The rush of her morning routine before work and Sherlock's distracting presence could easily make anyone forget to don green items.

 

" I dare you to even try what you're thinking right now." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

 

" How do you know what I'm going to do?" He stepped towards her, cool and unfazed by her words.

 

She remained unmoving and unwilling to give him the benefit of watching her flee from him.

 

" But you're not wearing green." He mused out loud while circling behind her.

 

" How do you know?" she countered, trying to make her voice believable. " I could be wearing a green bra."

 

He had the audacity to laugh.

 

She had to hold her resolve to not turn around glare at him. Eyes forward. She thought to herself.

 

His laugh dwindled and in the next moment his breath was hot against the shell of her ear as he whispered. " You don't own a green bra Molly."

 

She shivered and briefly closed her eyes while trying not to shy away from the unfair sensual attack. Damn him.

 

" That was unfair," she exhaled softly, her breath erratic at how close he was.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to his chest as he pressed a lingering kiss to her exposed neck. She rested her hands over his arms and sighed at the touch of his lips on her skin.

 

" Have I ever played fair?" He murmured into her neck as he continued his ministrations.

 

" No, but-"

 

Her words were cut short by the small sting of his pinch against the tender skin of her hip. She swatted his hands away and turned to look at him with an incredulous stare.

 

" You did not just do that!" She shook her head at him.

 

" What are you going to do about it?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow issuing his own challenge.

 

Without hesitation, she smacked his shoulder and pinched the soft skin of his arm that wasn't covered by the gown.

 

" Ow!" he reeled back and feigned hurt, but the smile on his face said otherwise. " Alright, I deserved that."

 

" Yeah you did." She tried to look angry, but she couldn't when he was looking at her with that smile.

 

" I'll make it up to you."

 

" Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked.

 

He looked up as if contemplating all the options. " I have a few ideas."

 

He took her hand and entwined their fingers together. With a gentle tug, he pulled her directly in front of him. His free hand rested on her hip. The hip he coincidentally pinched. The soft circles he traced there disrupted her annoyance and she looked up at him through dark eyelashes.

 

Leaning down torturously slow, his lips met hers in the sweetest of kisses.

 

" Am I forgiven?" he whispered.

 

" That's debatable." She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a much longer kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think! ;)


End file.
